Storm of Fates
by Maylan
Summary: After the untimely death of a beloved cousin, one elf gathers together a band of friends to bring justice to her killer and restore honor to her name.
1. Fate I: Karoru

**Disclaimer:** All non-original characters and places belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Original characters will be listed at the end of the chapter and are owned by me, the author : )

* * *

_**Storm of Fates**_

_In this world there are many stories. There are quests, adventures, perils that took the lives of many a fighter, and heroes that overcame those perils to make their way into the stories. This is the world of Azeroth, and this is the story of one elf who brought together a score and five heroes to battle for a memory._

**Fate I: Karoru**

The sky was a bright, cheerful blue above, unmarked by even a wisp of cloud. The gaudy buildings of the Trade District were tinted a soft gold by the light of the rising sun. It was late morning, and the people of Stormwind were as loud and bustling as any other day. The grand bastion remained solid and unchanging, oblivious to anything that may have gone wrong. Karoru did not share the people's spirit.

The slender Night Elf wandered quietly pass the busy shops and down the crowded streets post in her own thoughts. Glowing silver eyes watched as a pair of Human children ran laughing past, but her mind saw only what her heart willed. Her hair was long and deep blue, almost dark as night, and her smooth skin was a softer shade of the same color with stray purple markings around her eyes that were not unusual in her kind. A pair of intricate, lethal daggers, one glowing a fiery red, the other a dangerous purple, hung sheathed at her hips as she walked, marking her almost at once as a Rogue.

Separate from the elaborate, governmental hierarchy of the city, apart from and sometimes even opposing the honorable Order of Light, was the organization called Stormwind Intelligence, nicknamed SI:7. It was the host of some of the most skilled spies, double agents, thieves, and cutthroats, all working on special operations, assassinations, and stealth tactics. When Karoru settled in the glorious city and joined SI:7, she quickly made herself known as one of the top agents of the fourth finger, or division. However, at the moment she was not feeling very content with the organization.

The young Rogue had been on a mission in distant Ashenvale to gather information on, and perhaps even stop if given the opportunity, a group of Undead alchemists that had been rumored to be experimenting with vile substances amongst the ancient trees of the wood. On her return to Stormwind only three days ago, she received news that her cousin and good friend had died. The memory of that moment was burned into her heart.

"What?!" she said incredulously. "When?! What happened?!"

Sloan McCoy peered at her with a badly hidden smile, showing no trace of grief. "She disobeyed orders. Her partner was killed and another was injured on their mission because of her. It wasn't her first time, so Tailia was disposed of for the good of SI:7."

To the normal inhabitants of Stormwind, Sloan was a simple vendor, selling poison reagents for your average Rogue. To the organization, however, she was the thumb of the fourth finger, Karoru's captain and the one who issued her orders and missions. Karoru was a rogue amongst the Rogues, often acting on her own despite the instructions given to her. Although she had yet to fail an assignment, she never took a life if she could help it, always bringing her targets back alive. She was unique amongst her fellows by maintaining an honor code, and this rebellious streak greatly annoyed Sloan McCoy, who did all she could to get in her line. Now, however, she had gone too far.

"That's not fair!" Karoru stated, outraged. "Tailia was one of our best spies! Saruki was always an idiot of a Rogue! It couldn't have been Tai's fault he was killed!"

"She disobeyed orders," Sloan repeated smoothly, "and I would suggest you get your act together unless you want to end up with the same fate."

Karoru strode briskly out in fury without collecting the gold for her completed assignment.

Tailia had not only been one of her closest relatives but was also a solid friend and her idol. Losing her so suddenly and in such a manner had kept Karoru from returning to headquarters for the past few days. She continued to wander the streets of her beloved city, her heart too heavy to do anything more.

Near high noon, the young Rogue was making her way slowly pass the crowded tables outside the tavern when a familiar face caught her attention. It was a lone Night Elf sitting quietly with a tankard in his hands, and if her memory served her well, his name was Garth and was a good friend of Tailia, frequently accompanying her on her missions even though he did not belong to SI:7. Being a Druid, his cat form allowed him to move through the shadows as easily as a Rogue. Currently, he was looking as bad as she felt inside, so she proceeded over to his table.

Sad silver eyes greeted her as she slipped into the opposite seat. She hailed a waitress and asked for a drink before he bothered to say anything.

"I remember you," he grunted slowly, as if he had not used his voice in a while. "Karoru is it?"

She nodded. "We met a few months ago at Harley's party."

"Ah yes, Tailia introduced you…her cousin," he replied in recognition. "I've seen you walk by a number of times these past few days."

"We're mourning her in our own ways, I guess," Karoru said, eyeing the large tankard in front of them.

Garth nodded in turn. "I was there when it happened. I couldn't save her in time."

"I'm sure you tried your best…" she said in an attempt to cheer him up.

The tall Druid sighed and shook his head. "She was trying to save Saruki while we were retreating from the cave. The fool thought he could take one of the warders."

"Yeah, well, Saruki's--" She stopped suddenly in mid-sentence. "Wait. What do you mean?"

He looked at her inquisitively. "We were investigating black dragon sighting in Dustwallow Marsh. Didn't someone tell you? Turns out the great Onyxia made a really big lair there her home. Things turned bad, and we ran fro it…but Tailia got her side torn by the big bad princess herself before all of us could make it out…" He blinked at her and leaned back in his chair. "What's wrong?"

A look of fury had crossed Karoru's face, akin to the one she wore the last time she spoke with Sloan McCoy. Her hands had balled themselves into fists upon the table, taking Garth by surprise. "She lied to me," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Garth peered worriedly at her. "What was that?"

Karoru gazed back up at him, smoothing her expression, then looked away. "Nothing," she said.

The waitress returned with a small cup steaming with a pale lavender liquid, but she did not touch it. So Tailia had not been killed by SI:7 for disobedience, but by Onyxia in an attempt to save her partner Saruki. That definitely sounded more like the Tailia she knew. Honorable until the end. Sloan McCoy had probably fed her the lie to try to discipline her.

Garth took a long draught from his tankard and gazed sorrowfully up at the sky, content with the silence between them. It was then that she made up her mind.

"Garth, would you be willing to go back?" she asked.

The Druid shook his head and looked down at his drink. "I'm through with that place. I don't ever wanna see it again." He peered suspiciously at her. "Why? You're not thinking of getting revenge, are you? Cuz that would be--"

"I have to," she replied, a look of determined resolution upon her features. "I wouldn't be happy until I do. Tailia at least deserves to see her killer feel justice."

Garth shook his head sadly at her." You won't be able to do it alone."

"I won't be alone," Karoru stated, rising from her chair. She pushed her cup toward him. "Put down your rum and drink that. It's lifebloom tea. It'll make you feel better."

Garth gazed awkwardly at the cup for a moment before setting aside his tankard and taking the tea.

"Thanks for you time," she said, managing a soft smile, the first she had made in three days.

He nodded at her. "I wish you luck, Karoru. May Cenarius watch over you and your fellows."

Karoru bowed slightly in respect for the blessing of the forest demigod, then placed a few coins on the table for the tea, and strode away down the crowded Stormwind street.

* * *

**List of original characters:**

Karoru -- Night Elf Rogue  
----------------  
Tailia -- Night Elf Rogue  
Garth -- Night Elf Druid  
Harley  
Saruki


	2. Fate II: Tyzaru and Stasya

**Disclaimer:** All non-original characters and places belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Original characters will be listed at the end of the chapter and are owned by me, the author : )

**

* * *

Fate II: Tyzaru and Stasya **

The next thing Karoru did was walk straight through the city gates into the coolness of Elwynn Forest without. She strode off the main path, which was busy as ever with travelers, traders, and the like, and made her way through the refreshing trees. She located a patch of multi-colored wildflowers, gingerly cut a few by the stems, and took them back with her into the city.

Different, now, was her walk as she made her way down the busy streets. Her stride was purposeful and confident, much more like the young Rogue's stride before the tragedy of her cousin. Karoru continued to walk until her feet took her to the cheerful green grass of the Park. The day before, a much more sympathetic member of SI:7 had given her the located of Tailia's grave. Coincidentally, it rested not far from her own house, for she preferred lodgings in the open air and cheerful scenery of the Park than the dark barracks of Stormwind Intelligence, which was another act of rebellion according to Sloan McCoy.

Yesterday, Karoru had stood before the simple headstone with a heavy heart and eyes full of tears. Now, however, as she added the new flowers she had picked to the ones she placed the day before, her heart was burning with her old fiery spirit and her eyes were full of determination. She stood gazing down at Tailia's grave, her quick mind already racing to form the perfect plan. The headstone was a plain, dull gray, unadorned but for a few words:

TAILIA

HONORED ROGUE OF SI:7

It was a pitiful expression of Tailia's character, probably issued by Sloan McCoy since she was the thumb of her and Karoru's finger. The "honored part would have been added at Garth's and the other remaining party members' insistence. But Karoru was determined to right it all. Once she began this undertaking she would not stop until she was successful.

Abruptly, she turned on her heel and started making her way across the Park. At the southernmost end of the circular district, she proceeded into a neat violet-roofed building. Inside, it was as orderly and pleasant as she had left it that morning, with multiple vases of flowers sitting brightly around the front room and the numerous blades hanging upon the walls leaving glittering flashes every time they were caught by the sun's light. She had not even bothered to lock the door and left the windows wide open to let in the fresh breeze. The reason for this lack of caution came padding in from the back parts of the house as soon as she entered.

It was a massive mistsaber, reaching her elbows when simply standing on his four paws and as long as she was tall. She ran her fingers adoringly through his blue-gray fur when he reached her, admiring his lean, powerful grace as she always did. No one would ever think of trespassing while he was around.

"Ready for a little trip, Stormfyre?" she said with a smile.

The enormous saber cat gave a low purr and rubbed his furry head against her belly, sensing an obvious change in her manner.

Karoru chuckled and began strapping a large armored saddle to his sinewy back. In no time at all, the two of them were making their way swiftly back down the streets of the city. The crowds, accustomed to the many mounts that wove in between them, automatically moved to make room as Karoru rode past. It was so that she made it to the Old Town district quickly without difficulty. However, instead of riding straight into SI:7, she changed direction and headed into the adjacent Champion's Hall.

Although she usually did not associate herself with the military, Karoru had been inside this building often enough to familiarize herself with the regular officers within. She dismounted Stormfyre, patted his silky neck, and entered. She was greeted almost immediately by a young man polishing his sword by the door. Before she could find the officer she usually spoke to, her silver eyes met a surprise. Standing with a group of lesser officers around a table at the back o the room was Thelman Slatefist. A native of the grand Dwarven fortress of Ironforge, broad-chested, and strong-armed with curly red hair peeking from beneath his silver helm. He was the renowned battlemaster of the on-going war in Alterac Valley. He was usually with the heads of other various battles in the War Room of Stormwind Keep, so it was an unexpected occasion to see him there.

"Mast Slatefist," she greeted, curling her hand over her heart in salute as she strode up to him.

The Dwarven Warrior turned at the sound of his name and raised his bushy red eyebrows in surprise. "Karo, lass! What a pleasure ter see such a pretty little summer blossom here! It's been a while!"

Karoru smiled amiably. Slatefist was the only one to even think of her as a "pretty little summer blossom," which she greatly preferred over the usual "Rogue" over at SI:7. "It definitely has. I hear the Alliance has taken much of the land and resources in Alterac Valley."

"Indeed," the battlemaster nodded knowingly. "We're working our boots off ter drive back those bloody Trolls and the Horde. By my hammer we won't stop until that valley is safe!"

The young Night Elf chuckled at his fervor. "I'm sure you won't, sir."

"Bah, enough o' this talk o' war. What brings ye ter the Champion's Hall, lass?"

"Well, I know that your latest contingent returned from the field yesterday. I was wondering if you knew where Tyzaru is at the moment."

Slatefist let out a hearty laugh. "Oh but o' course! I should'a known! Always lookin' fer that mangy dog, ye are!" He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "He was here only this morn! Said he was takin' his darlin' lady out today, so I expect he's at home gettin' ready!"

Karoru smiled again and nodded. "Thank you for your time. Take care, then, Master Slatefist. I wish you luck in your endeavors."

The great Dwarf laughed good-naturedly. "Same ter you, lass! Magni's hammer guide you!" he said, referring to the venerable Dwarf king of Ironforge.

Karoru pressed her fist to her heart again in respect and started back out, waving farewell to the other officers on her way as they called out to her. Outside, she remounted Stormfyre with a pat to his neck and hurried off down the road.

Tyzaru was the reason she was so well known in the Hall. As she considered him her best and closest friend, she frequently sought him out. He was a renowned Warrior of the battleground, skilled with large swords, and a steadfast soldier and companion. The stories from the field she had heard said he never left a man from his troop behind. But Karoru did not need war tales to know what he was like. The two grew up together in the ancient forests of Ashenvale. Although he was Human, they got along almost immediately and had remained close friends even after he moved away to Stormwind to join the Alliance forces in various battles. She had not been surprised to hear how quickly he had climbed the ranks. Before he had been sent off to Alterac Valley, he was a Knight-Captain, only six levels lower than General Marcus Jonathan himself.

Fortunately, Karoru had not far to ride, for Tyzaru had bought a house right in the Old Town district so that he was close to the Champion's Hall. It was not long before she reached the humble little dwelling. Like her own, the windows had been thrown open, as well as the door. As she strode up to knock on its side, she spotted a young Human woman sitting contentedly at the table in his front room. From all that Tyzaru had told her, this was Stasya, a Paladin who had left the Order of Light to join and help the Healers of the military. She was tall, and both her hair and complexion were dark. She had forgone the usual shiny silver armor of the Paladins for a long blue dress, her black locks done up on her head in curls. She looked quite pretty.

Karoru knocked on the side of the door, making Stasya turn in her seat. Her face broke into a cheerful, winning smile and she got up to stand in the doorway.

"Karoru! Hey, how are you!"

The young Rogue smiled in return. "Not bad, I guess. Is Ty home?"

Stasya nodded and glanced behind her at the staircase. "Yeah, he's upstairs. He'll be down soon. He's taking me out today. Do you need him for something?"

"I just have to ask him about something," she responded.

"Okay, well, come on in, and we can wait for him together!"

And so for the next few minutes Karoru joined her at the table and listened politely to the plans she and Tyzaru had for the afternoon. She did not have to wait for long. In no time, a tall young man strode down the stairs clad in light, handsome clothes with a large sword strapped jauntily to his waist by a belt. He was naturally tan, his short buzz of hair black, and his eyes dark and slightly slanted. They widened with pleasant surprise as they spotted the familiar Rogue, and he grinned cheerfully in response to her wide smile.

"Karo! What are you doing here?" He faltered slightly as he started towards her. "Did something else happen?"

Karoru shook her head. "Nothing life-threatening, I guess." She recalled his concern the day before. Upon hearing of his return home, she had gone straight to him and told him what had happened. His comforting words had calmed her down when nothing else had. "But I do have a favor to ask from you."

"Go on," he said. "I'll do all I can to help."

She nodded and recounted the conversation she had had with Garth, stating bitterly that she had been purposely lied to, and explaining her endeavor to get revenge.

Tyzaru's eyes had hardened almost at once. "That's a dirty thing to lie about! I'd give that Sloan a good stab with your dagger one of these days! Of course I'll help!"

Karoru suppressed a chuckle at the thought of deliberately injuring her own leader. "Thanks, man. It means a lot to me."

"It's nothing," he replied with a quick shake of his head. "You didn't deserve something like that to happen. So even if we can't do anything about Sloan McCoy, we can at least take down Onyxia and show her you can't be pushed around by lies and threats!"

She smiled gratefully at him in response, feeling the familiar wave of overwhelming gratitude for her best friend wash over her. "I knew I could count on you, Ty."

"Well of course you can! I'm Knight-Captain Tyzaru!"

Karoru laughed. "We know, we know. I'm going around to a bunch of my other friends to see if they can help. Can you meet me in Theramore Isle the day before the new moon?"

Tyzaru nodded at once. "I'll be there."

She turned, then, to Stasya, who had been listening in polite silence. "May I ask you to come too? I know you don't know me very well, but since Ty's--"

"Are you kidding me? If I'm not there, who's gonna keep his ass healed?" the Paladin said with an almost lazy wave of her hand. "It's been beaten enough already!"

"Oh, yeah thanks," Tyzaru responded sarcastically. "It's nice to know it's not my sword and awesome good looks that have been keeping me alive through all these battles!"

Karoru laughed again and allowed herself a small good-natured grin. "Thank you so much, both of you. You have no idea how grateful I am." She glanced behind her through the open door at the sky. "But I won't keep you any longer from your date. Take care." She turned and started back outside.

Tyzaru quickly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

She paused and looked questioningly back at him.

"It'll be alright," he said.

Karoru smiled softly in response. "I know it will."

* * *

**List of original characters:**

Karoru -- Night Elf Rogue  
Tyzaru -- Human Warrior  
Stasya -- Human Paladin  
----------------  
Tailia -- Night Elf Rogue  
Garth -- Night Elf Druid  
Harley  
Saruki


	3. Fate III: Kylius and Jeishiro

**Disclaimer:** All non-original characters and places belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Original characters will be listed at the end of the chapter and are owned by me, the author : )

**

* * *

Fate III: Kylius and Jeishiro **

Some time later, Karoru found herself wandering once more, though this time not out of depression. As she rode Stormfyre at a slow walk through the crowds of the Trade District, her mind was working hard to seek out the right people in her memories, the steadfast comrades that would stand by her in Onyxia's Lair. Abruptly, as if a spark erupted inside her, she tightened her grip on the mistsaber's silver mane and urged him forward. Stormfyre let loose a deep, warning growl and shot off like a massive furry cannonball down the street, splitting the crowds before him as he went.

Karoru guided him out of the Trade District to the open canals that crisscrossed the city. They followed one of the clear blue waterways north for a while, large paws pounding the smooth flagged stone and kicking up a slight cloud of dust. Then, they turned left onto a bridge and entered the Cathedral Square. Stormfyre reduced his speed almost immediately, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere. The loud, bustling noises of the Trade District and leisure voices of the Canals were noticeably replaced by a prudent, almost holy quiet. A faint gold light hung about the place, permeating even the air. Here and there, men and women in robes or shiny silver armor walked about or stood and conversed in respectably low voices. In the very center of the district stood a noble fountain atop which was a statue depicting an honored cleric named Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Rising behind the fountain like a magnificent guardian, complete with majestic towers and spires, was the Cathedral, dominating the entire view of the square with its grandeur.

The Cathedral of Light was home to some of the most powerful and influential holy leaders of the Alliance, as well as the base of the Order of Light, led by Archbishop Benedictus. It was before the large steps of this imposing structure that Karoru dismounted. She had Stormfyre rest in the grass at the foot of a tree planted nearby to keep out of the clerics' way and started up into the grand hall. The interior of the Cathedral was as majestic as its exterior. Her footsteps echoed off the smooth white-washed stone as she walked. Large pillars and candle stands lined the way straight through the magnificent room, leading to a small set of steps beneath a dais. On that platform stood a simple wooden table backed by three splendid stained-glass windows.

Amidst all the grandeur and piousness, Karoru felt slightly out of place. There were only five other people in the hall. A young man was relighting candles upon stands to her left. To the right of the steps, Archbishop Benedictus conversed quietly with a man called Durian Rall, whom she heard was perhaps Stormwind's most accomplished Paladin. By the table upon the dais stood High Priestess Laurena and a second Paladin. Spotting them almost immediately on entering, Karoru walked straight down the room towards the two, conscious of the dull sound of her boots on the floor and the rustle of her leather garments.

"…have pulled back east. The men at Chillwind Camp sent a rider around to warn Light's Hope Chapel," the Paladin was saying as she strode up the steps. "Andorhal is still overrun, though. Rumor has it there's a powerful spirit residing in it, possibly the thing that's been summoning all the others."

The High Priestess nodded her understanding. "Thank you, Sir Kylius. I will make sure to send someone to investigate. May the Light be with you."

"And you," he responded with a salute of respect. He turned and started down the steps, stopping abruptly halfway in surprise at the sight of the Rogue.

Sir Kylius of Loch Modan was an honored Paladin of the Order of Light. His family was a long line of nobles that owned much of the lush green hills, but Karoru preferred to know him as a confident Dwarf with a really big sword who liked to chop at things, especially ranks of the corrupted Undead Scourge. He was tall for his kind, young and strong with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was often sarcastically pompous and liked to be right, but he was very intelligent and polite when the situation called for it. His rational advice had helped her numerous times.

"Still chipping away at the zombies in the Plaguelands?" said Karoru with a slight grin.

Kylius grinned back at her. "If you wanna call them zombies. To me, they're just like us but with rotten flesh hanging off their bones and a need to sink their teeth into anything living."

"Mmhm, okay, then. Just like you and me," she responded sarcastically. She turned and began heading back out of the Cathedral, Kylius at her side.

"So what brings you over to this side of the city?" he asked as soon as they reached the outside steps of the building. "Shouldn't you be down some dark alley stalking your next victim?"

"Oh, so I'm not sophisticated enough to blend in with a bunch of Priests and Pallies to assassinate someone?"

"Pff, not in those clothes carrying a couple daggers sharp enough to gouge someone's eyes out, which reminds me. Have you seen Korigar lately?"

Karoru punched his armored shoulder lightly as they walked, hiding a smile. "You've gotta stop picking on that little guy."

"What He tried to push me into the Canals last time I saw him! If I could just get my hands around his tiny little neck--"

"Anyway," she cut in forcefully with a grin, "I came to ask you about something."

"Is it help to kill Korigar?" Kylius said hopefully.

Karoru stopped by the fountain and turned to face him, her smile fading. "No. My cousin died three days ago."

Stunned into silence, the Paladin listened as she told him of the events of the week.

"You need me to help you kill Onyxia, then?" he said after a moment of silence.

She nodded in response. "If it's no trouble to you."

"Trouble? I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't help you. That would be trouble to me. So. Dustwallow Marsh. Theramore Isle, right? When do you want me there?"

Karoru smiled. "Quick as ever with your information."

Kylius shrugged modestly. "I try."

"We're meeting there the day before the new moon," she said.

"Sounds good. I'll definitely be there."

The Rogue's smile widened slightly. "Thanks, man. I'll owe you for this."

Kylius waved it off. "Nah. It's the least I could do."

"No, I have to pay you back."

"No, Karoru."

"I definitely am."

"No, you're definitely not."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'll get you back somehow," she stated, calling Stormfyre and mounting him. "Take care."

"See you there," Kylius said in return, waving her off as she urged the mistsaber out of the Cathedral Square.

The fiery sun was already dipping beneath the roofs of the buildings when Karoru reached the Mage Quarter. Reminiscent of the Park directly north, it was the home of Azeroth's most powerful and active magic, as it was the site of the mystical Wizard's Sanctum -- a large spiraling tower that rose proudly up in the very center of the district amongst a number of trees -- and the Slaughtered Lamb tavern -- a favorite gathering place of Warlocks. As she came up towards the foot of the ramp that spiraled up to the tower's entrance, she observed several female Human Mages sitting in the grass in the midst of a heated discussion. She tried to pick up on what they were saying but was soon lost in the complexity of their words. Instead, she continued on, dismounted Stormfyre by the ramp, and began to ascend its heights.

The Wizard's Sanctum was the host of the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Sciences. After the fall of the great city of Dalaran, many of the sorcerers retreated behind Stormwind's walls and created Azeroth's leading center of arcane knowledge and study. The spiraling ramp took Karoru to an archway, through which she proceeded. Inside was a small uninspiring room with another incline twisting its way up the tower. At the landing stood something more remarkable than any would have seen thus far. It was a large circular portal, a stone ring covered in glowing purple runes. Its center was a pool of green swimming energies that looked neither gas nor liquid. A Mage stood by chatting amiably next to a man named High Sorcerer Andromath. Karoru, however, ignored then and walked straight through the swirling portal a hint of hesitation.

The Inner Sanctum was hive of activity. Mages were everywhere, doing experiments, flipping through books, muttering incantations, casting spells, and discussing complicated charms. The room was much larger than one would think by looking at the tower from the outside, as if the portal had actually taken her to a different, isolated plane. The walls were crammed with tomes, tables were laden with specimens, and the floor was covered with runs at various intervals. Only a few of the sorcerers nearby looked up to see who had entered before returning to their work.

Karoru stood quietly in front of the portal for a few moments, scanning the room of Mages. Then, a cheerful voice called out to her, and a tall Draenei strode gingerly through all the sorcerers and projects to greet her.

"Jeishiro!" she answered back, waving merrily at him in return as he neared.

"Well this is a surprise!"

Jeishiro, to her, was a magnificent friend. He was one of the most intelligent of all the Magi and yet also very kind and humble. As a Draenei with glittering, aqua blue skin, short dark hair, glowing blue eyes, and strong shoulders, he was much larger than most of the present sorcerers. Karoru sometimes liked to watch an interesting, glowing blue sigil that appeared floating over his head every time he was concentrating hard on a particular spell.

The Rogue grinned at him. "How've you been?"

"Good. Getting far long in my research!"

"That's good to hear," she said with a chuckle.

Jeishiro smiled. "How's SI:7 treating ya?"

Karoru glanced around at the nearby Magi, already prepared to retell her story numerous times in the next few days. After making she the sorcerers were too busy to listen, she launched into the events of the week.

"So I really need your help, Shiro. I definitely can't take her down by myself."

The tall Mage looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, considering she's the daughter of the most mentally disturbed dragon in the history of Azeroth, I'm not surprised."

"You'll help, then?" she said hopefully.

"Of course. I wouldn't say no to you at a time like this," he replied matter-of-factly with a smile.

Karoru returned his smile gratefully. "What about your research?"

Shiro waved lazily at a group of Magi behind him. "Oh, the other guys can carry on without me just fine. Don't worry about it."

"I knew I could count on you, Shiro. Meet me in Theramore Isle the day before the new moon?"

"Sure thing. No problem at all."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you so much for helping me with this. Say, do you happen to know where a certain Night Elf who likes to hang around here is? She's tall, dark hair, kinda looks like me?"

"You mean that Priest that likes to help around here a lot?" he inquired.

Karoru nodded. "Yup. That's the one."

"I always wondered why she liked it up here so much instead of hanging around the Cathedral with the other Priests," he said thoughtfully," and you're right. She does look like you."

She grinned. "She's my cousin."

"How many cousins do you have?!" said the Mage with wide eyes.

Karoru laughed. "More than I can count."

Shiro chuckled as well. "Anyway, I did hear of someone sending her off to the Hillsbrad Foothills with a delivery for the men at Dalaran."

"Alright. That's just what I needed. Thanks again!"

He opened his mouth to reply but paused as he was hailed from behind. The two friends turned to the other Mages that were working with Jeishiro. They were standing around a relatively large basin with runes drawn around its rim. Half the sorcerers were keeping a steady stream of ice moving into a strange orb floating above the basin, the other half conjuring flames to melt it. Water continuously fell with loud splashes into the tub.

"Shiro! Come on, we need you!" called a tall blonde High Elf.

"What is that?" Karoru asked curiously as Shiro gestured for a few more minutes.

"We're trying to see if it's possible to manipulate water like we do ice, fire, and arcane magic," he explained enthusiastically. "By keeping a steady flow of arcane energies going into the melted water, we think--"

"But isn't that kind of pointless?" Karoru interrupted slowly with a blink of her eyes. "I mean, everyone knows Shamans can already control water."

Jeishiro looked at her for a few moments as if he had been hit on this head with a polearm. Then, he turned around and began running back across the room, his hooves clacking loudly on the stone floor and his tail swinging sideways excitedly.

"Guys! Guys, guess what!"

Karoru laughed and turned away as well, back through the portal to the pleasant, open air outside the Sanctum.

* * *

**List of original characters:**

Karoru -- Night Elf Rogue  
Tyzaru -- Human Warrior  
Stasya -- Human Paladin  
Kylius -- Dwarf Paladin  
Jeishiro -- Draenei Mage  
----------------  
Tailia -- Night Elf Rogue  
Garth -- Night Elf Druid  
Harley  
Saruki


	4. Fate IV: Damalia

**Disclaimer:** All non-original characters and places belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Original characters will be listed at the end of the chapter and are owned by me, the author : )

**

* * *

**

**Fate IV: Damalia**

Karoru left Stormfyre to the stable master, paid for a large, filling dinner of his favorite meats, and proceeded on foot to the tavern in the Trade District. The tables outside were as crowded as ever with people out for supper. She was glad to see that Garth had left his tankard and hopefully his brooding mood. She thought it was past time to move on and wish him better, more happy events in his life. The Rogue stepped inside the bustling pub and made her way to the bar to order her own hearty dinner.

When the sun had finally set and darkness had spread its fingertips across the land, Karoru reemerged to find the city as bustling as ever, as she knew it would. She made her way back to the stable master to have Stormfyre moved to the town of Southshore, then retired to her home in the Park for the night. Her last thoughts before sleep were of Tailia and the friends that would stand by her as she avenged her death and restored the last rightful honor she deserved to her name.

Morning dawned as bright and cheerful a day as those it followed that week. Karoru made it a point to rise with the city's early birds, striding across the dewy Park towards the Trade District just as the sun was peeking above the city walls. She ate a quick breakfast at the Gilded Rose, the local inn, then set off for the loft. There, the Flight Master greeted her cheerfully and asked for her destination before bringing her a mighty golden beast. The gryphon eyed her beadily as she mounted behind its magnificent wings. She thanked the Flight Master, paid for the ride, and faced the open blue sky. With a loud screech, the gryphon ran off the edge of the loft and soared majestically towards the clouds.

Karoru flew steadily north for the next few long hours. The quiet woods of Elwynn Forest sped by beneath her, giving way slowly to the black, lava-threaded mountains of the Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. By noon, the massive impenetrable fortress of Ironforge loomed up before her amidst the white snowy peaks of Dun Morogh. The enormous structure was the world's most magnificent testimony of Dwarven engineering and architecture. As she soared above, she could feel a sense of strength and solidity emanating from the fortress that penetrated the very core of her heart. Below, stocky mountaineers climbed the path up to Ironforge and numerous specks of competitive fighters jumped and ran in front of the gates in battles of wit, strength, and skill. They and eventually the fortress itself disappeared amongst the snowy mountains.

Strange calls and running water met Karoru's ears when the gryphon descended one last peak and entered the Wetlands. A fog blanketed the area, not dense enough to cover the mossy, vine-laden trees. Here and there, bright splashes of color brought attention to exotic plants, and the flash of a darting bird could be seen every so often. In the distance, the solid walls of Menethil Harbor loomed out of the mist to the west. Knowing she would be heading there in only a matter of days, she continued onward through the marsh, over Thandol Span, and into the sunny Arathi Highlands. For another hour or so, the gryphon flew west across grassy fields and crumbling rock, eventually crossing Thoradin's Wall into the Hillsbrad Foothills.

Karoru was taken for about half an hour over an expanse of calm, cool hills and aromatic pines. The gryphon slowly turned south towards the coast. When they neared town, however, the sight that met her eyes immediately drove away the pleasant mood of the ride. Ahead, as she neared Southshore, a relatively large battle was taking place near the path into town. Armored guards were struggling to push back a group of massive intimidating Tauren, tall agile Trolls, large brawny Orcs, a number of clever Undead, and a few devious Blood Elves. Other fighters of the Alliance, some residents, some travelers, were trying to assist them in the defense of the town. It was not clear which side had the upper hand, but as soon as the gryphon soared right over the fighting and landed lightly by the Southshore Flight Master, Karoru jumped off and slipped into the shadows out of sight.

The Rogue moved about stealthily towards the battle, gloved hands gripped tightly around the handles of her drawn daggers. Her sharp silver eyes trained on a Blood Elf who was causing a small bit of mayhem with bursts of arcane energies. The skinny Mage was jumping back and forth, cackling madly at his opponents. Karoru positioned herself behind him, predicted his movements, then leaped at him at the precise moment his feet touched the ground. She buried the bright blades of her daggers right in his back, and the Mage fell without another sound. As soon as she freed them from his corpse, she braced herself for battle and chased after a burly Orc who ran past.

The fight continued for some time, with reinforcements coming in by gryphons every so often. It was not until the early evening when Karoru was able to sit herself down in a clean path of grass and catch her breath. A short Mage went about and distributed stacks of fresh, revitalizing croissants and spring water. She accepted them gratefully, sitting back and gazing up at the sky as she ate. The bright gold sun was slowly making its way down towards the horizon. She would have preferred to be done a lot earlier, but that was life.

Without warning, a deep, powerful roar cut through the air, pulling all attention to the stables by the inn. A few people around her had even leapt back to their feet, weapons drawn. A couple men and boy were attempting to restrain a massive blue-gray mistsaber as he tried to get back to her mistress, growling fiercely. The stable handlers did their best to avoid his enormous fangs and claws, though he was not intending them harm whatsoever. In only a matter of seconds, the mistsaber had broken past them and was pounding across the grass. A few of the guards and fighters jumped up to stop him, he shot past, finally pouncing on top of Karoru and rubbing his furry head enthusiastically on her belly.

The young Night Elf laughed from the ground and tried to push him off. "I'm alright! I'm alright! Okay, Stormfyre, I'm alright!"

The mistsaber let off just as the stable handlers came panting heavily up to them.

"That's a mighty loyal cat ya got there," said one of the men between breaths. "Started actin' up as soon as he spotted ya in that mess."

Karoru smiled and rubbed his furry head lovingly. "Sorry for the trouble. I hope he didn't hurt anyone."

"Oh no, the most harm that fella did was some gouge marks to the ground and a couple bruises when he bowled us over," said another.

She nodded gratefully at them. "Thank you for looking after him. Here's some coins for the trouble." She handed them a few silver pieces and mounted the now quiet mistsaber. "Take care now."

With that, she brought Stormfyre around to face the open green hills and urged him onward. The two of them raced off out of Southshore into the failing light. They journeyed northwest across the darkening landscape, over rocky foothills, and through swaying pines. They passed the fertile Hillsbrad Fields just as the sun touched the treetops on the horizon, and soon afterwards, a massive purple dome came into sight, an enormous shield of twisting arcane energy surrounded by the wreckage of some town. This was the remains of the once magnificent Magi city of Dalaran. Since its fall during the Third War, the sorcerers of the Kirin Tor had returned to the ruins of their beloved city and erected the impenetrable shield around most of the area. Rumor was that they were busy reconstructing the towering spires within, a great project to restore Dalaran to its grand, former glory.

As they neared the ruins remaining outside the shield, Stormfyre slowed his pace. Great tremoring earth elementals rumbled back and forth across the remnants at the direction of numerous Magi, leveling and rebuilding. Amongst all the sorcerers, Karoru was not the only misfit. Speaking to what looked like the overseer was a young female Night Elf in long glistening robes, the white raiments of a Priest.

Karoru dismounted Stormfyre and stood behind the Elf until she was noticed. The overseer's sharp eyes glanced at her over the Priest's shoulder, but he continued on with their light conversation. Eventually, the Mage thanked her one last time for a delivery that had been made and bid her farewell. When the Priest turned around to make her leave, she stopped in surprise at the sight of Karoru. After a second's pause, she wrapped her arms around her in a merry embrace, her face lighting up with a wide smile.

"Kar! It's so nice to see you!"

Karoru chuckled pleasantly. "Nice to see you too, Dama. How've you been?"

"I've been well," she said. "Trying to help out with the rebuilding of Dalaran as much as I can."

The Rogue grinned slightly in amusement. "I've always said you should've trained as a Mage. Everyone knows you have the intelligence."

Damalia laughed. "Ah well, ever since the Sundering, our race has been reluctant to delve into magic. I suppose we've rather lost our aptitude for it. But anyways, what brings you up here? You must've taken a long flight from Stormwind."

Karoru grew grim again. "I actually need your help with something."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Tailia, does it?" she said, looking at her sharply.

"But…how did you know?!" the Rogue responded with surprise.

Damalia let out a long sigh and took her arm. "Kar, come with me." She led her away from the dusty town ruins towards the refreshing pine trees. "Tai was my cousin, too, you know. I got the letter yesterday. Of course, in the SI:7 way, it told me hardly anything beyond the fact that she had been killed. And also knowing the nature of SI:7, I figured there was a lot more to it. Now, how long have we known each other?"

"Almost all our lives," Karoru said with a puzzled look at her cousin as if wondering the connection between the question and the subject of their conversation.

"See, I was never as close to Tailia as you were, but I know how you think and I know your skills at gathering information. I knew that once you figured out the real details of her death you would try to do something."

Karoru smiled and shook her head slowly. "I'm pretty much an open window to you, huh."

Damalia smiled in return. "Pretty much. Now are you going to tell me what you're up to or not?"

The Rogue nodded and sat herself down at the base of one of the trees. For the next few minutes she shared the entire story of what happened and her plans to set everything right. Damalia listened attentively at her side like the faithful cousin she has always been. Smart, wise, and understanding. That was what she was. Once Karoru finished, she wrapped her arms around her once again.

"Don't you worry, Kar. I'll be the first one there."

Karoru smiled brightly with appreciation. "Thank you so much, Dama."

"We're family," she said, smiling back. "We stick together." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Come on. Let's go see if we can't recruit Titus."

"Ah there you go reading my mind again," Karoru said with a grin, rising to her own feet.

Damalia laughed and turned to face the open air. She placed two fingers to her lips and whistled a high, clear note. Almost at once, a proud magnificent stallion trotted from out of the trees to her side. The Priest mounted the sleek palomino as Karoru slipped atop her loyal mistsaber. Together, they rode off through the hills back toward Southshore.

* * *

**List of original characters:**

Karoru -- Night Elf Rogue  
Tyzaru -- Human Warrior  
Stasya -- Human Paladin  
Kylius -- Dwarf Paladin  
Jeishiro -- Draenei Mage  
Damalia -- Night Elf Priest  
----------------  
Tailia -- Night Elf Rogue  
Garth -- Night Elf Druid  
Harley  
Saruki


End file.
